


You Know I Miss Every Time That I'm With You

by Sunshinecackle



Category: South Park
Genre: Diabetic Shock Mentions, Farting, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: The day Scott Malkinson forgot his insulin at home was a trying one, indeed.





	You Know I Miss Every Time That I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here we are back with another Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompt! This week’s prompt was **time** , and I couldn’t help myself. I hope you guys enoy!

The day Scott Malkinson forgot his insulin at home was a trying one, indeed.

Dovahkiin looked over at his secret boyfriend, watching him panic as he looked for some somewhere in his pockets and backpack. He hadn’t brought in anything new to the school nurse, and it was quickly becoming a problem. Cheeks pink, sweat rolling down his forehead, and hands shaking, he leaned against the lockers for a second, and Dovahkiin made his way through the throng of high schoolers to get to the other.

“H-hey, Sidekick.” Scott managed, smiling weakly, “What’s up?”

Dovahkiin merely stared at him, before reaching over and taking his hand. He could do one thing for his lover, and that was changing how time flowed around them. With a careful smile reserved for the other, he closed his eyes and focused on the gas inside of him. If he could just get the right feeling going, he could reverse time and make Scott feel much better.

With a loud, sudden sound, he farted and sent time going backwards, panting and sick the second he was done. Scott seemed to feel better, though, and that was good.

“Did you just use your powers?” Scott asked, panting softly himself as he tugged the other close for a hug, “Thank you so much.” He whispered against the purple haired teen’s ear, kissing the spot just behind it. “You’re the best, Sidekick.” That nickname had stuck for such a long time that it always made Dovahkiin smile. He kissed the other’s neck lightly and pulled back, offering his hand so they could go to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially trash for this ship whoops. The Fractured But Whole really made me love Scott so much, I can’t help myself. I also like Stan/Dovahkiin. Whoops. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
